Different Twilight
by Alisita Burns
Summary: What if Bella was a vampire when she met Edward in Twilight? What would happen? Would they still fall in love? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Readers,**

**This is an author's note. Sorry for interrupting on the story. As you know, I usually do a first person story. I am trying something new. It is very important in creative writing to at least write some third person. I thought about third person limited, but I didn't think I could get enough of the story done with it. So, for this story only, it will be a third person omniscient. Enjoy my story!**

**Alisita Lalila Burns**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Here we go with the new story. This is a "Different Twilight". **

A young girl entered her room from the window. She looked about 15 years of age. She gazed at herself at the mirror. She had golden eyes, and pale skin. This young girl was Isabella Marie Swan. She was a vampire, changed 2 years ago at age 15. Now, she was 17, but physically she would be 15 forever. And at 15 years of age, Isabella was very small and thin.

Isabella, known as Bella, drank the blood of animals, for she didn't want to be a monster. She had a unique power. Bella could shapeshift into any creature she wanted. Any creature. She could change into a bat, human, wolf, etc. Bella watched as her body slowly changed. A rosy color returned to her cheek, and her eyes changed into a beautiful chocolate brown. Her body slowly grew until she was a size of a young woman, and not a young girl. Bella could change into a human, and that was what she had been doing to fool her mother, Renee, so that she wouldn't be freaked out that her daughter had looked different.

"Bella!" called a voice downstairs. Bella knew that that was her mother, Renee.

Bella sprinted downstairs to find Renee and her stepfather, Phil, sitting on the couch.

"Honey," said Renee. "I know that you like living in Phoenix, but Phil got a new job in Florida, and we are moving!" cried Renee. "You can come, if you want. Or go and live with your father, Charlie."

Bella thought about Florida. It might not be a good idea. She thought about her father, Charlie Swan. She decided to move to Forks.

"I want to go back to Forks," replied Bella.

"OK, honey," replied Renee. She went to call Charlie. When she came back, she said, "Good news! Charlie said yes. Get packed! I will drop you off to the airport tomorrow. Charlie was estatic that you were coming, honey." Bella went to pack. Then, when night fell, she climbed into bed and pretended to fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning, Bella got ready to leave. Renee had to go out to buy a few things before Bella's 2 o'clock flight to Seattle, Washington. Bella saw this as an opprontunity to hunt before her mother came home. She locked herself into the room and shifted back into her normal vampire self. Then she jumped out of the window. After a couple of deer, Bella ran back, changed and shapeshifted back into her human self and came out of the room, noticing Renee just coming in.

Renee dropped Bella at the airport. After a couple of goodbyes, Bella boarded the flight to Seattle, Washington. After getting to Seattle, Bella looked through the crowd, hoping to spot her dad. There he was. Charlie was standing there, waving at Bella. Bella ran to her father and gave him a big hug, not caring at her throat, which was slightly burning.

Charlie made Bella sit in his police crusier. Bella was thinking of getting a new car when Charlie interrupted. "Hey, kiddo, I found you a car," he said awkwardly.

"Really, Dad? It doesn't cost too much money, right? I have some money saved to buy a car," replied Bella.

"Well, kid, I've already bought it for you, as a homecoming present," replied Charlie. Bella was thrilled, since she didn't have to buy a new car. When she got there, she found out that it was a truck. Wow!

"It was Billy's, but now he can't use it anymore, so I bought it for you," replied Charlie. Bella liked the sound of her own truck. At night, Bella cooked Charlie dinner, since he couldn't cook, and claimed she had to go to bed early. Charlie excused her, and Bella climbed up into her room, slipped on her pajamas, and locked the door. She shapeshifted back into her normal self. Bella noticed that a day with her human father had aused her eyes to go a bit black. Bella sighed and decided to hunt again, just for precaution. She took off her pajamas, and put on a worn shirt and jeans. Then, she jumped out the window and into the woods. The woods had so many smells. Bella was glad to be in Forks, for there were so many woods with many different animals there.

She had just finished a few deers when she noticed some movement. Then there were voices.

"Come on, Rose," yelled a man. Bella froze. His scent smelled just like vampire. She quickly climbed up a branch. She saw as a tall strong looking vampire and a blond vampire shot through the forest. A small pixie like girl ran with them. Suddenly, she froze.

"Guys," Bella heard her hiss, "there is a vampire around here." The strong vampire and the beautiful girl vampire with blond hair stopped.

"Your right," said the blond girl. Suddenly, the pixie stopped and stared ahead, not moving.

"What is it, Alice?" hissed the blond vampire to the vampire called Alice.

"Rose, there is another vampire around this area. I saw her eyes. They are gold, like us. We must find her and bring her to Carlisle," replied Alice. Bella was shocked. She quickly ran through the forest, and jumped through her window. Then, she changed out of her clothing, and into her pajamas. She hid her vampire clothing in a secret floorboard and jumped into bed, waiting for her alarm to call and "wake" her up.


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Readers,

I am very sorry to inform you that I will not be updating my stories for a while. You see, I teach six classes a day, and recently I assigned my AP English classes with a 7 page analytical essay. Those take a long time to grade. There are 20 people in my class. I teach 2 AP English classes. The classes are arranged A-G. I teach AP English B and C block. I have A block off. I also teach English 10 Honors. I recently gave them a test on the _Adventures of Huckleberry Finn_. I have many tests to grade. You see, I teach Honors English for two blocks. I teach them D and E block. There are 25 students in each class. That would be a lot of tests to grade.

I also teach World History II Honors during F block. The students recently handed in big projects with analytical papers for me to grade. That is a lot of grading, since there are 30 students in my class. Finally, I teach AP US History. I assigned them a 10 page research paper, and even though there are only 22 students in my class, I must grade 10 page research papers. Plus, the marking period is ending next Monday, and I promised my students I will get them graded by then. Therefore, I must stay and grade papers. I know, it's boring. Sorry!

Alisita Lalila Burns


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Readers,

Sorry about this author's note. But I am really falling behind on my grading. I am literally buried in papers to grade these days. I promised my students paper graded by yesterday, since it was the end of the marking period. I did not make the deadline. Luckily, after the term ended, there is still a week for teachers to correct the papers before report cards come out. So, the new deadline is actually on Thursday, so I must hurry in order to make the new deadline. I also got new tests to grade, since I gave my AP students tests.

So, I am running out of time. The only time I have is now, which is when I am quickly writing this note and then going to correct papers.

Sorry,

Alisita Lalila Burns


	6. Chapter 6

**Dear Readers,**

**It is almost Thanksgiving! Can you believe it? Fortunately, I have finished my grading days ago. But, my husband John had me to cook the Thanksgiving dinner for Thursday! I must get busy, since cooking Thanksgiving dinner is tedious work. We will have friends and numerous different family over for the dinner. I am responsible for the turkey and most of the dinner, while my friends and family will each bring one dish.**

**Plus, in my planner, I have planned a test tomorrow for my students before the half day. Then, I must grade it. As you probably know, I tend to get behind on my grading because of things happening at home, what with my children and other things. Plus, I just hate grading. It gets boring when you must grade paper after paper. Since I hate grading, I tend to push it off till the last minute. I can't grade all the time. I do have a life with my family.**

**I also must drive my children to their many practices and lessons on Saturday. They weren't canceled; can't you believe it? I must also go shopping. Arinnia wants a new backpack, and Katyala needs new clothes.**

**I am just too busy! Sorry. It's OK if you're angry at me. I understand. I only have this little time to quickly compose this mail. Now, I must go!**

**Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Alisita Lalila Burns**


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Readers,

Wow! Thanksgiving has already gone by. Unfortunately, I have some housework to get done, and of course my grading. I will, and I promise that I will update 3 out of the 6 stories next Wednesday. Not this coming Wednesday, but next Wednesday. By then, I should be pretty much free. But, you must tell me which stories you want updated.

I must let you know that December is not really my month what with Holiday Bazaar coming. I must also assign some work and give my students tests before Christmas.

But, if you tell me which 3 stories I should update, I will get them updated by next Wednesday.

Thanks for your patience,

Alisita Lalila Burns


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Readers,

Well, I am pretty offended by some of your comments.

If you're wondering, yes I am a teacher. I am an English and History teacher, but the truth is, I am a bad teacher. That's why I will be taking some classes on education and getting a degree in education. That way, I will become a better English and History. The truth is, I am terrible at creative writing. Essays, in particular, persuasive and analytical essays are what I mostly like to write. I usually write nonfiction essays. That's why I joined this website. When I said I joined in order to better my writing skills, I meant my creative writing skills. I mean, I am good at correcting creative writing pieces, but am bad at actually writing the stories. That's why I am going to join a English Literature. Hopefully, I can get a degree in English Literature. I only have a degree in English. I am also planning on joining a creative writing class just to better my creative writing skills.

I am even thinking of giving up teaching English and just teach History. I mean, in History, all I really need to do is teach History. When I assign my students papers, they are easier to grade, as they would be research papers.

Therefore, even though I had promised I will get the stories updated by Wednesday, I am changing my mind. Yes, you can be angry at me, but I am very offended by your comments. Unless you stop writing comments on how bad of a teacher I am, I won't really update that much over the course of December. I am busy with classes, grading, and I am very offended by those comments. I mean, it is not easy being a teacher. It's not easy being anything.

Because I am very offended,

Alisita Lalila Burns


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Readers,

I am very sorry to inform you that I am still offended by most of your reviews. I am continuing this hiatus. This hiatus will continue throughout December and will last until Feburary 1st, 2011.

Also, I am not giving you my diary. I don't even own a diary!

NOT AT ALL SORRY FOR THIS HIATUS,

Alisita Lalila Burns


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Readers,

I am very offended. I have time; I'm just offended. If people don't want me to update, I will gladly honor their wishes. I am discontinuing all of my stories until further notice. If I change my mind and decide to continue the stories, I will let you know.

Sincerely,

Alisita Lalila Burns


	11. Chapter 11

Dear Readers,

Sorry, but the stories are still discontinued.

Alisita Lalila Burns


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note:

**Dear Readers,**

**I continued "Crossover" to see what people would think. I actually believe that I get better and nicer reviews if I don't update. Ever heard of cyber-bullying? This is what most of you people are doing. You are cyber-bullying to make me feel terrible. I do confess that I did put in too much about myself. You are not suppose to post your personal information online. However, right this moment, I don't care. **

**So, all of my stories are discontinued from now on.**

**If any of you want to continue my story, feel free to. I certainly will not.**

**Sincerely,**

**Alisita Lalila Burns **


	13. Chapter 13

**Dear Readers,**

**If any of you want to continue my story, feel free to. You do not need to ask me. All you have to do is let me know.**

**Alisita Lalila Burns**

**PS: Midnight is already finished, as most of you don't realize.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:**

**Dear Readers,**

**This is the last author's note, I think. Crossover has been taken by someone else. Anyone who wishes to take any of my other stories may do so now, before Christmas break.**

**This is your last chance,**

**Alisita Lalila Burns**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:**

**If any of you are wondering who is continuing Crossover, I have put the story on my favorites section of my profile. Also, Princess of the Volturi will be taken soon. This is also a reminder to all of you. If you want any of my stories, you must take it _before _the deadline, which is Christmas Eve. Then, I will keep the other stories on hiatus, and will update them later.**

**Happy Pre-Christmas :),**

**Alisita Lalila Burns**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:**

**Dear Readers,**

**I will like to say two things.**

**1. Broken and A Different Twilight has been taken.**

**2. Just a friendly reminder to take my stories _before _Christmas Eve! There will be no exceptions to this rule. I will not grant anymore wishes to take my stories after Christmas Eve. **

**Yours truly,**

**Alisita Lalila Burns**


End file.
